


Just do it

by junkerin



Series: The land of rape and honey [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the future king, his father orders him to claim an omega or turn a boy into an omega. Because that is the only way to insure that the children will be alpha too. Jensen wants to meet his future mate before claiming/turning him.</p><p>Jared is a young boy around 15/16. He hasn´t present yet and his father offers him to the crown prince to be turned. Jared and Jensen become friends but then one day the king orders Jensen to finally turn his friend and chosen mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen wants to claim Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no beta. 
> 
> Warning for bad english!

Just do it (and be done with it)

For generation Ackland was ruled by Jensen’s royal family. The king always an alpha mated with an omega, so all children would be alphas too. Jensen would be the next King when he turned 30. That would leave Jensen eleven years with his mate to have children and raise them before his father stepped down and Jensen would take the throne. 

Nobody talked about it and it was kept away from boys under the age of sixteen. Natural born omegas were seldom. Less than 0,5% of the male population were natural omegas. That left the alphas two possibilities to mate with a beta (male or female) or take another alpha as mate. But with those pairings there was no guarantee that the children would be alphas and all royal born children had to be alphas and an alpha/alpha pairing wasn’t fertile anyhow. 

So that left the royal family only one practical option. The one nobody talked about. The hidden truth most grown ups knew about. If you knotted with a boy before he ever popped a knot he would be turned into an omega. Just take an innocent happy boy you liked and turn him into an omega bitch

So Jensen knew what to do. He knew what was expected of him. He only had to claim Jared now. He was raised in the knowledge what to do. But now? This was Jared; sweet innocent funny Jared. His smell wasn’t special: unmated, unclaimed, growing up… there wasn´t a certain indication to point he was going to be an omega anyhow. But if not, he would never know, Jensen would never know. He had never thought, it had never accrued to him that he would have to turn his best friend.

Jared slender, naked, oiled body was strapped down on a breeding bench; his hole was glistening with lube and slight tremors were running thru his body. Jared lay on his back, his hands tied to bars above his head. His legs spread and although tied, his hips slightly raised so Jensen could see his opening. He locked beautiful like this, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was drugged to the gills. Helpless and unaware of his fate. Jared moaned softly the bindings holding his arms above his head were cutting into his arms. It must hurt him, Jensen thought. 

He was the first in his family to ever meet his future mate before the claiming. He had insisted on it. He wasn’t his great great grandfather who had a whole harem of claimed omegas (they were talks about 20 turned omegas) or his grand father who had talked his father into having six young boys tide up so he could choose one. His fathers mate had been a political arranged mating a rare born omega. 

Jared was still writing on the padded bench and Jensen wondered with what lie they had Jared come to the palace today, how they made him take the drug. But knowing Jared it hadn’t take much, he was a trusting person it was one of the first thing Jensen learned about Jared. He remembered their first meeting three months ago.

“Prince Jensen, I would like you to meet my son Jared. His sixteenth birth day is in three and a half month.” With these words Gerome bowed to Jensen and pushed his son in front of Jensen. An introduction like this was offering your son to be turned into an omega on a silver plate. The age of sixteen was significant; around that birth day an alpha would show his knot, an natural omega would go thru with his first heat and female betas usually choose that time to have intercourse for the first time.  
It was the time to claim and change a boy into an omega and it was considered rude to give the age of your son away like that. On the other sides Jensen had made it known that he wanted to meet his future mate before he claimed him and so it wasn’t that uncommon that parents showed up with their fifteen year old sons. So far they were all uninteresting boys, not worth a second thought, but when Jensen saw Jared for the first time with his flobby hair and the big dimpled smile he couldn’t help himself to smile back. 

You could tell that Jared was nervous, talking and talking and not really caring what he talked about. Jensen found out within in five minutes after meeting Jared that they liked the same movies and music and had the same wicked sense of humour. 

Jared was different than all the other people around the palace he spoke his mind and he argued with Jensen for hours. Discussing subjects he cared about hoping to make Jensen see his point of view. They became fast friends and he just liked to hang out with Jared as often as he could.

Last week after a long wonderful afternoon with Jared his father had called him to his rooms, “So I see you made your choice.” His father Maxim had said.  
“What?” Jensen was caught off guard, sure he had been introduce to Jared just for this reason, but somehow he had managed to forget that he would have to turn Jared.  
“I don’t know why you insisted on meeting your omega before turning him. Most of them change completely once turned.” Maxim continued as if Jensen hadn’t spoken.  
It was true. Turned omegas mostly degenerated to breeding bitches. Intellectually going back to may be ten year olds, they became mostly silent obedient creatures who just craved for the knot of their alphas and their belly stuffed with the next child. Other than natural omegas, who would grow up just like any alpha or beta would.

“Yes about that.” Jensen said “Cant we wait a little longer? Maybe Jared will turn out to be a natural omega.” Since growing up and understanding the dynamics between alpha, beta and omegas Jensen had always fantasized about having a natural omega as his mate. He had seen his parents and their strong alpha/omega bond. Their land had prospered under their regime, but now with war on the way Jensen was expected to turn and bread an omega as a show of strength. “No! If Jared is your choice as a mate you turn him. The soone,r the better.”

Jensen looked at Jared again. Slowly reaching out to touch his forehead, he was hot to the touch thanks to the drugs Jensen thought. He should get started before he lost his nerves. Jensen took of his bath robe. Standing naked in front of this beautiful boy tied up and at his mercy, knowing what was about to happen, had Jensen aroused. 

He would knot Jared, it wasn’t Jensen first time he would knot somebody, in fact alphas, betas and omegas could knot each other as often as they liked (that was why so few knew about the turning, they just assumed). If the first time for a boy was with an alpha and he was knotted he would become a turned omega. If the first time for a boy was with a girl he wouldn’t form a knot and become a beta (like all women). And it the first time for a boy was with another man (omega, beta or alpha) and he was doing the penetration, he would form a knot and become an alpha. So by nature for all but female betas and natural omegas it was a mater of choice. But in real live the choice was often taken away – just like now from Jared.

Jared looked so young and small Jensen could easily tell himself he wouldn’t change Jared; that Jared was indeed a natural omega.  
Jared seemed so far gone; Jensen decided to make him a little bit more comfortable. Jared hands were almost white and there were bloody bruises were he had struggled against the binding. Maybe Jared had put up a fight? He reached up and untied Jared hands. He held Jared arms still above his head and closed his hands around the bars were he had been tied before. 

The breeding bench looked a little bit like a medical examination table but it was much bigger, so the alpha could lie next to his boy. Almost as soft as a bed it had some rings for restrains, if needed and you could move the omega to be in every desired position. Jensen had requested Jared on his back and Jensen could easily admit to himself his future omega looked hot.  
Jensen laid down next to Jared and started to kiss him. Licking along Jared lips he pushed his tongue in Jared mouth. He fell Jared responding opening his mouth to let Jensen in. 

Jensen’s eyes fell there to the small pink nipples. He rolled one nipple between his thumb and finger and teased it. The skin pebbled and the nub grew hard, maybe he could Jared to have them pierced?

As he continued to roll and tease the nipple, he was pleased to see the boy’s cock plumping. He had a pretty cock – thick and well-proportioned.  
But this … he moved his hand from the kid’s breast and stroked a knuckle up the underside of the Jared's dick. He licked his lips and watched it continue to harden. It almost made his mouth water. There was brown hair around his groin and his balls were tight up against the base of his cock, full and compact.  
Jensen caressed the Jared’s shoulder and chest. His hand trailed down his stomach and over the round curve of his buttocks. Through it all, Jared hadn’t so much as twitched. Jensen’s fingers slid up the crease of his ass, and his middle finger sought out the puckered hole hidden there. His cock jerked when he felt the hot, furled opening and found wetness there.  
He pressed the tip of his finger against the muscle, which resisted for only a moment, and his finger slipped into the slick heat. He bit his lip against a moan. He leaned forward and ran a row of kisses up Jared’s stomach as the finger tenderly fucked into his ass. Jensen’s cock was so hard it ached, and he didn’t have to look to know that precum was at the tip.

He was half sprawled on the bed then, mouthing wet kisses across the Jared shoulders and pushing a second finger into the squelching channel. The pliant unconscious body was so beautiful, so close to everything he wanted, closer than anything had ever come.

He gently withdrew his fingers and propped himself up on an elbow as he lay down alongside the boy. Taking his cock in hand, he slid it into the slick crease and pressed it against the boy’s anus and pushed. It was so tight. He hadn’t done enough prep, but he couldn’t wait any longer.  
With a little more pressure, the head of his cock opened the taut ring of muscle and was surrounded by crushing heat. For the first time, Jared made a response. His fingers flexed on the bars and small whimper came from his throat.  
He couldn’t imagine that the boy could be any hotter than he was like this – pliant and unaware and defenseless. Slowly Jensen pushed a little more in. 

But suddenly he felt Jared stiffing.


	2. Jared doesn´t want to be turned

Jared had known what his father was up to. He had known it the day he was introduce to Prince Jensen. Only after he had met the prince and became friends with him he had thought things would be different. 

If Jared didn’t knew with 100% certainty he was an alpha he could have agreed that he looked like an omega poster boy. His frame was slender and his angular face seemed to belong more to a natural omega than an alpha. But his older brother Joe had looked the same before he had popped a knot and hit a grown spurt. Jared knew his father would sell him to be turned into an omega. Yes, Jared knew about the turning and he thought of it as disgusting. How dare to make that kind of decision for him. 

Today the palace had called as usual and the assistant of Prince Jensen had asked Jared to meet with Jensen in the afternoon. Only when he got to the palace he was jumped by three men who brought him to the breeding room. He had fought and even managed to knock down one of them, but in the end he was out numbered and they were to strong.

“A feisty one.” One of them said when he bound Jared’s arms above his head to the barrs there. “Maybe Prince Jensen likes when the fight.” The other one with the broken nose said. ”How does he want his bitch?” asked the third, the one Jared had knocked on his ass. This guy looked at Jared with almost hate in his eyes, obvious he was more than a little pissed that Jared had to knock him out.  
“On his back.” The first one answered. “Stir ups?” “Only for the prep.”  
“Please let me go!” Jared pleaded, he was trembling now, and he was afraid and didn’t want to be turned. “Prince Jensen is my friend he wouldn’t want anything bad happen to me”  
“He gave the orders kiddo. So start to learn your future place shut up and spread your legs like a good omega bitch.” Jared tried in vain to escape the grabbing hands: He fought to keep his legs together, he screamed for help and his friend Jensen. Because there was no way in hell that Jensen would betray Jared like that. 

“Stupid bitch.” Nose hissed he was holding his bleeding hand where Jared had him bitten. “When you are an omega maybe Prince Jensen will lend you out to his alpha friends.”  
All three laugh cruelly at Jared’s distress. Then they started cutting Jared cloth away, leaving Jared naked and tied up on the breeding bench. “Who wants the honour to prepare the bitch?” Nose asked “I do.” Knocked out said, his eyes gleamed with barley hidden hate. He grabbed the bottle of lube and stepped between Jared raised legs. He lubed up his finger with a tiny drop of lube and pushed his finger all the way in Jared’s anus. Jared screamed. “Shut up you stupid bitch, if you would have been nice to me I would have been nice to you.” Meanwhile the first man stepped to Jared with a syringe in his hand. “Here boy, that will help you to relax and enjoy.” 

“Please, please don’t do this. Let me go.” Jared was desperate and tears were running down his cheeks. Unimpressed the man plunged the syringe in Jared’s arm and if Jared liked it or not his body relaxed almost instantly. His eyes closed slowly on their own accord but his mind stayed awake and alert. He wouldn’t give up and rolled over, no alpha would!

Knock out had obvious finished preparing Jared, he leaned down and whispered in Jared’s ear “The next time I see you boy, you are an omega bitch with a dripping hole waiting for the next alpha to knot you.” 

Jared was left alone bound and naked, waiting for Jensen to turn him. Jared still didn’t believe that Jensen would do this to him. They were friends for god shake. Jensen wouldn’t want Jared to become a turned omega, they were friends right? After some time the door opened and Jensen stepped in he was dressed in a dark blue bath robe. Jared tried to wiggle free, tried to talk to Jensen but he couldn’t, what ever drug they had given him was working. His eyes were still half closed so Jared could only see Jensen if he was right in the line of his sight. Jensen reached out and touched Jared’s forehead. If Jensen only would talk to him! Then he reached out and undid the bindings that hold Jared’s hands up. 

“Yes, yes Jensen that’s it! Untie me! Let me go! I knew you wouldn’t turn me! “Jared thought. 

But then Jared saw that Jensen had undressed and was aroused. Jensen lay down and started kissing him. No, no that wasn’t supposed to happen. He played with his nipples and to his horror Jared felt his member hardening under the ministration. All his senses suddenly felt high lightened every touch felt as twice as good. Jensens hand travelled down his body to his cock. As Jensen started to play with his cock and Jared couldn’t help himself to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP!
> 
> Comments make me write faster ;-)


	3. Jared figts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smal but important chapter. Hope you like it...

Jared doubled his efforts to get free, as Jensen hands travelled down his torso and first cupped his butt and than pushed first one than a second finger in his opening.

No Jensen! Please don’t do this to me! We are friends! You don’t want a stupid omega bitch; you said so yourself!  
Jared was pleading and screaming in his head.

All of a sudden Jensen pulled his fingers out, propped himself up and slowly pushed his cock into Jared.

It hurt!  
Every other plea had stopped in Jared’s head and all he could think was: No! No! No!

A whimper left his lips as Jensen pushed deeper and started to fuck him faster. 

Soon Jensens knot would form and when his relies flooded Jared’s inner channel the change would start. 

Something broke inside Jared and like a fog was lifted he felt himself regain the control of his arms and legs. He started to pull on the bars above his head and Jensen started to move faster. If Jared didn’t act now it would be too late. 

With all the strength he could master he pulled on the bars and with a loud shattering noise they came off. The momentum too sudden and too fast pushed Jensen off his body and he felt backward of the breeding bench hitting his head hard.  
“Jared! What…” Jensen started but Jared was on him in a second. Jared could later never tell if hitting Jensen with the bar was a conscious decision of if he acted out of instinct. But when Jared’s brain caught up with his actions again, Jared was standing over an unconscious Jensen holding a bloody bar. 

Oh god! What had he done?  
He had beaten the crown prince! 

He checked his pulse and it was strong and steady. What should he do now? What could he do now? 

If he left the palace (naked!) and went home his father would just send him back. Jared was swaying back and forth now that the adrenalin left his system and the drug still strong in his body. 

What should he do? Run away? But whereto? He had no money, fuck he didn’t even had his cloth since they cut them away. 

What should he do? Jared had started Pacing the room, his sight fell on the still silent form of Jensen. Prince Jensen, his friend Jensen – his FRIEND – a laugh escaped Jared but there was no humour in the sound If Jared hadn’t fought back Jensen would have knotted and claimed him by now. 

Jared realised he wasn’t out of the danger of being turned into an omega. As long as he was untouched someone could turn him. If he… he looked at Jensen. Not as a friend but as a potential sex partner. Off course he knew Jensen was good looking. More he was beautiful with his sensual lips, his green eyes and the long lashes. If he… but that was rape… he couldn’t do this to his friend. 

He had no problem with raping you a voice in the back of his mind reminded him. And you wouldn’t even turn him, he is alpha and would stay alpha.

It would mean nothing; Jensen would be more comfortable on the bench. But it was more difficult to get Jensen on it than he had expected. No wonder they had use three handlers to tie him to the bench. 

Could he do this to Jensen?  
If he didn’t do this he would be tied to this bench again rather sooner than later.  
But still … Jared sight, first he really wasn’t in the mood any kind of arousal was gone…  
Jared wondered how much time he had before Jensen was expected to step out of the breeding chamber and announced the successful claiming; when would someone come and check on them.  
Or would Jensen wake up before and than? Would they fight? Jensen was alpha and much stronger than him.  
Jared knew he was over thinking but what ever he decided to do, it would affect his future life. 

Jensen lay on the bench on his back pretty much in the same fashion Jared had before, well his arms weren’t tied. A small bump formed on his forehead where Jared had hit him. 

Jared took a deep breath, he wouldn’t allow anyone to turn him and if that meant, his first time was with his unconscious best friend so be it.  
It wasn’t his decision they had pushed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what now Jared?
> 
> Comments are loved and make me write faster...


	4. Non-Con part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Non-Con, 
> 
> Somnophilia

This wasn’t fun or enjoyment; this was about avoided being turned. Jared took his member in his hand and started stroking it. Obvious there was enough of the drug left in him that even if he felt like throwing up his cock got hard. 

The lube was where the three guys from earlier had left it. He put some on his finger and circled around Jensen’s hole. No, that was not like Jared imagined his first time. He carefully pushed in. After a minute or so he added a second finger. 

“One finger, one minute, two fingers two minutes.” His friend Chad had told him one time. He missed his friend he hadn’t been allowed to see the beta anymore after he had been introduce to Prince Jensen. Well he didn’t have a watch but counting in his head should also do the trick. 

He remembered lividly how much it had hurt when Jensen had pushed into him. He didn’t want to hurt Jensen, hell he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to fuck Jensen. No, this was more like self-defence.  
He scissored his fingers and spread the lube around. Jensen didn’t even stirred and Jared hoped he would be okay. Maybe he should have called for help and maybe in the disarray he could have escaped. 

But it was too late; Jared had made up his mind. 

He lined himself up and started to push in. Soft silky heat surrounded him. Oh god! That felt incredible! Slowly, oh so slowly he pushed further and further till he finally bottomed out. He needed a moment to catch his breath and compose himself. 

Jared had never felt so torn: his mind, his conscious was telling him how wrong that was; his body had never felt something so intense. He didn’t want to feel pleasure, it hadn’t been his goal to feel… this, but heaven help him he was unable to resist the pleasure that surged thru him.

He sped up his movement, detached his mind and just felt.  
Faster and faster he moved inside the body under him, no thinking just feeling … if he would think …

It smelled so good. He liked along his collar bone and when he came deep inside him he bit down on the junction between neck and collar bone.

 

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

Slowly Jared pulled out of Jensen. He stood up turned around and threw up. 

 

 

 

 

His head hurt. That was the first thing Jensen registered when he woke up. It smelled funny that was his second thought. His bed didn’t felt right, it felt like… a breeding bench. 

Jared!  
He had Jared on the bench and had wanted to turn him. Had he done that? His neck hurt. He hissed when he touched his neck and there was a little blood on his fingers. 

A mating bite! He had never heard of a turned omega who had bitten his alpha. Slowly he sat up. He was still in breeding chamber and his head hurt really badly now. He carefully touched his forehead and felt a slight bump.  
Jared had hit him with a bar! Yes! Jared had hit him with a bar while he was turning him. And than? He couldn’t recall anything more.

Jared! Jensen looked around. There in the far corner was Jared sitting on the floor, he had his knees pulled up and was hiding behind his too long hair, a picture of miserable. Did he felt the change? Was he crying because Jensen had turned him? Had he turned him?  
“Jared?” he asked quietly so his head wouldn’t explode. His friend jerked and tried to crawl more into the corner. There was some sickness on the floor and Jensen carefully stepped around it.

A newly turned omega would need his alpha after the turning he would go strait into heat. Jensen sniffed but other than sickness and sex he didn’t smell anything. Sex? He sniffed again and than he felt it between his legs. There was some come running down his legs. 

Jared had … sex with him while he was unconscious? And than he had given him a mating bite? Jensen’s legs didn’t want to support him anymore when it hit him what that meant, he was mated to another alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a hard chapter to write! 
> 
> Poor Jensen and poor Jared. I can tell you the surprises aren´t over yet!
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> Comments make me write very fast :-)


	5. Alpha Jensen but what is Jared?

“What have you done? How could you?” Jensen didn’t screamed, he hissed at Jared. He couldn’t belief Jared had mated him. He couldn’t belief he had knotted him!

“I didn’t …” came a small whisper back.  
“What?” Jensen asked angrily.  
“I didn’t wanted to be turned…”  
“And I didn’t want to turn you…” Jensen interjected.  
“That’s not what I felt.” Jared retorted.  
“Well sometimes politics is not about what you personally want. Its about what is best for the country. Jared what happened? Right now everything is just between us but as soon as I open those doors it becomes a royal affair. So tell me: what the fuck happened.” Jensen still tried to be as quiet as possible, but the last words where hard and sharp and Jared seemed to crawl even more into the corner. 

“I was so afraid and suddenly I ripped those bars out and you felt off the bench and I hit you with the bar and than I was afraid that I still would be turned unless I knotted you…” Jared’s voice was barley above a whisper and Jensen really was losing his patience.  
“And than?” he snapped.  
“I fucked you and suddenly… you smelled so good, I just wanted a taste and I bit you.”  
“And than?” Jensen asked that all didn’t make really sense.  
“What do you mean and than? I threw up and I felt sick, I knew it was wrong, I mean I raped my best friend.”  
“That’s all?” Jensen asked all of a sudden cool and controlled, he had an idea what had happen – holy shit!  
Jared thought this was the first time he got a look on the future king. Jensen looked so much in control that it didn’t mattered that they were both naked and sitting on the floor.  
Jensen was the Alpha.  
Jared realised that Jensen was waiting for an answer and nodded: “Yes that was all.”  
In a second Jensen was over Jared, he pushed his head to the side baring his neck and took a deep breath. 

Jensen knew he should be upset about Jared fucking (raping?) him and maybe if he thought about it he would become very angry with him. But what Jared obviously hadn’t realised was, this was more than just a royal claiming. Jensen was supposed to show strength and he was supposed to show it via turning an omega.

However: in for a penny, in for a dime: they were in this mess together and no matter how this all ended in the long run, he needed Jared’s cooperation and he needed it now. 

Politics, the royal palace, everything was about appearance. Jensen would do what he could to keep his face, make a statement and show strength. 

“Get up!” he ordered.  
Jared’s head snapped around at his order and for a second he saw his inner fight about being ordered around. Well though luck.  
“Sit down.” Jensen motioned to the bench and after Jared had sat down he demanded: “Now tell me, this with me was your first time?”  
Jared nodded.  
“Your 16th birthday is not in ten days right?”  
Jared seemed to shrink even more into himself. “No.”  
“When?”  
“In four month.” Jared admitted.  
Jensen nodded to himself, this was what he expected. Fuck that was all a giant cluster fuck.  
“You didn’t pop your knot right?” Jensen let Jared confirm what he had hoped for all along.  
“No, … I don’t understand…”  
Jensen almost moved to hug Jared, to take him in his arms to comfort him, almost. But he was too angry, at Jared and Jared’s father for their deception, he was angry at his father for pushing him to turn Jared and he was angry with himself for never with himself for never checking Jared’s birthday himself. 

“You’re an omega, a natural omega. Or more correctly you will be one given enough time. You will have you first heat, but you idiot…”  
“No I’m not an omega!” Jared whispered.  
“You mated me! No turned omega, or beta would dare to claim an alpha. You … you first fucked me and than you bit me only an alpha or an O-mega would dare to lay claim like this. You didn’t pop a knot so you’re not an alpha and if you would have been honest with me, than things would have made more sense.” Jensen had started very heated but the last sentence he added quietly. 

“I don’t understand.” Jared confessed after a moment.

“Your smell Jared!” Jensen now almost screamed “Your smell always had a certain indication that you would become a natural O-mega. But than your putative 16th birthday approached and my father pushed me to turn you because your smell didn’t changed. Had we known that you were younger, we would have given you more time to present as an omega.”

“And now?” Jared asked not daring to look up.  
“Since you bit me we are mates. I still have to … mate you. My claim on you must be as obvious as yours on me.” Jensen mentioned to his bite mark. 

“I don’t know if I …”  
“Frankly I don’t care Jared.” Jensen knew he was cruel but he didn’t care. This whole day was a disaster. Off course they could leave now without Jensen marking/claiming Jared, but everybody would assume that somehow Jared had bested Jensen in a fight. Not only would that weaken Jensen position within the palace it would also push this fifteen years old teenager in the middle of politics and palace affairs, no way he would do this to Jared. 

And hopefully after he mated with Jared the mating bound would take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how much more of the story do you need?
> 
> I had planed for this story about 5000 words...
> 
> And as always: Comments make me write faster :-)


	6. Non-Con part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all read the dub-con/non-con warning?

Jared looked up at him with big eyes. Never before had Jensen felt so much older than Jared. The four, no, five years he was older were plainly obvious. Jared swallowed hard as he laid down on the breeding bench. 

“No, not on your back; on your hands and knees.” Jensen knew his words sounded harsh and mean but he couldn’t care. The only consolidation he would allow him self and Jared was, that they didn’t have to look at each other. He would take Jared from behind; he didn’t want to look in his face.

Jared was shaking like a leave. Could that be true what Jensen had said? Was he a natural omega or an O-mega as Jensen had put it. O-mega was an old honour title reserved for natural omegas. He hadn’t popped a knot, instead he had felt sick. He turned around and hoped that Jensen wouldn’t see how badly he was shaking. He was now on his hands and knees on the breeding bench and he had to look over his shoulder to see what Jensen was doing. 

“Relax Jared.” Jensen ordered. He had the lube in his hand and let a generous amount run down Jared’s crack. Jensen didn’t even want to touch him, well Jared could understand that Jensen didn’t want sex with his rapist who had forced a mating on him.

“I told you to relax.” Jensen snapped at him.  
“I’m sorry.” Jared apologised.  
Again Jensen pushed a finger into him, spreading the lube. Jared felt Jensen scissoring his fingers.  
“Damn it Jared. It will only hurt you more if you don’t relax.” Jensen snapped again. Jared just shrugged his shoulders, he couldn’t relax, he was afraid of what was going to happen. Maybe Jensen was lying and would turn him now? But he hadn’t had a knot so he was either beta (which he wasn’t) or natural omega. He had never heard of a natural omega that had first topped his alpha. But usually the first time a natural omega had sex was during his first heat, when he wanted to be knotted. Maybe feeling sick was the way of his body to tell him something was wrong. 

Jensen obviously thought he had stretched Jared enough, because the next thing he felt was Jensen member at his entrance. Jared bit in his forearm till he tasted blood when Jensen started to push in. He didn’t want to scream.

 

In one slow push Jensen pushed his cock into Jared’s tight virgin channel. Slowly Jensen started moving. Jared almost felt too tight but oh so good. Jensen could get lost in this feeling. Jared just laid there taking Jensens cock. Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was plainly obvious that Jared didn’t get any kind of enjoyment out of their mating and Jensen wasn’t sure he cared. In all the other sexual encounters Jensen had since he popped his knot he made sure his partners enjoyed themselves. But now? Jared had basically raped him, had lied to him and had him deceived. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. 

Jared channel had opened slowly to the intrusion. There wasn’t any natural slick, because Jared was too young for that. Jared’s hot thigh channel made Jensen slowly loosing his mind. He pulled out and only the tip of his cock was holding Jared open. 

“You raped me.” He hissed in Jared’s ear and shoved his member in one hard punishing trust in Jared.  
“You lied to me.” Again he had pulled almost out only to push his cock in the body under him. He could feel his knot forming but he still pulled out, not caring for the pained noise Jared made. His knot had almost completely formed and with brutal force he pushed it all in.  
“You mated me, you made me do this.” He hissed in Jared’s ear. As his knot was locked inside Jared he started coming and bit down on Jared’s neck till he tasted blood. 

 

To say it was awkward to lie back to chest and knotted with Jensen would be the understatement of the year. Jared barley dared to breath. Silent tears were running down his cheek and his forearm had bloody teeth marks where he had bitten himself. It had hurt true, but now it felt more stuffed full than anything else. 

Detached Jared thought when this was everything there was to sex, he could pretty good life without it. When he had topped it first had felt great but than everything had felt wrong and he had threw up. No, he didn’t need that again.  
And than Jensen had knotted him, stake his claim and rutting into him…  
Well he couldn’t get why everybody said it was something special, all he felt was used and humiliated. 

He probably deserved that after what he had done to Jensen.

 

Jensen waited for Jared to say something, maybe apologise or explain himself. But nothing, he just laid there knotted to him. As soon as he could he pulled out of Jared not missing the painted hiss from Jared. There was somewhere a golden plug that would keep his seed inside his mate, but because Jared didn’t even had his first heat (and it would be at least three more month) he didn’t see a point in plugging his young mate up. 

He went to the build in closet and retrieved a bath robe for Jared.  
“Here put these on.” He said while retrieving his own and putting it on. 

Jensen knew he had two options after the mating: he could step out of the room the turned omega kneeling naked at his feet. Or he could lead Jared to his private rooms and tell his parents about the outcome of the mating. 

Since it really hadn’t gone as planed, Jensen thought it better to introduce Jared first in a more private setting to his parents. 

Than he opened a hidden door: “Follow me.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope all the top!Jensen fans are now happy with me again.
> 
> I added chapter titels, what do you think?
> 
> You still want more?  
> Because I have a BB that needs my attantion again.  
> Would be a weekly update okay?


	7. Meeting the parents

Jensen knew he had two options after the mating: he could step out of the room, the turned omega kneeling naked at his feet or he could lead Jared to his private rooms and talk to his parents about the outcome of the mating. Since the mating really hadn’t gone as planed Jensen thought it better to introduce Jared first in a more private setting to his parents.

“Where are we going?” Jared asked.  
“To my… to our rooms. My parents – I’m sure they would like to meet you. Than we have to arrange to get your things moved, you’ll need a tutor to finish your education. We’ll need a doctor to look at you and we need to do this all in private.”  
“What? Why?” Jared had trouble following Jensen’s train of thought.  
“Till you turn 16 you’re still a child. I will not explain to the people why I’m mated to a child. An you,” here Jensen stopped turned around and pointed a finger at Jared, “You will never tell anybody what happened today in the mating room. Are we clear?”   
“Yes sir.”   
Jensen had stopped before a door and now opened it. Jared had spent some time with Jensen and he had known that he had never entered the private chambers of the prince. They had watched movies or just hanged out together but that had always been in Jensen’s reception rooms.   
His rooms were modern and bright; nothing like the official parts of the palace with all the gold and marble.

Jensen went strait to a phone pushed one number and said: “Chris we are in my rooms. Would you please tell my parents I would like to see them? --- Yes everything is okay, but I need to talk to them.” Jensen hung up.  
“Who is Chris?” Jared asked remembering the tree guys who had jumped him.  
“A friend and my body guard. You should take a shower before meeting my parents, you reek.”

Jared blushed, of course did he smelled, Jensen had mated him and he could still feel Jensen come running out of him. Why hadn’t Jensen plugged him up? A plug was the symbol of a mated omega. Didn’t Jensen saw him mated?   
Jared just nodded. “Where is the shower?”  
“Thru there at the end of the hall on the left. There will be some cloth for you, please put them on.”

Jared found the bathroom, it looked like it belonged to a guest room which it did. He took off the bathrobe and stepped under the hot water. It felt good to wash everything away. 

The cloth Jensen had sent, were a basic blue shirt and some black pants. Jared had feared some kind of special omega clothing which had always looked to Jared like a dress. Jared stood dressed and a little bit uncertain in the bath room. Should he wait or were they waiting for him? He counted till 50 and stepped out of the bathroom. Nobody was waiting for him so he walked back to Jensen’s room. He could hear Jensen’s angry voice talking.  
“They lied to us! From the beginning they were lying to us.”  
Jared didn’t want to face Jensen wrath but he couldn’t hide for ever. Better getting over it. He took a deep breath knocked on the door and entered.

 

Jensen had showered and dressed in his ensuite bathroom. He had sent some cloth to Jared and when he entered his living room his parents were waiting for him.  
“Dad, Father.” He greeted them.

The king Thomas of Ackland and his O-Mega Jeffrey Dean Morgan of Ackland were an impressive pair. Where Thomas had blond hair and green eyes, J.D. was dark with dark brown eyes. Jensen came definitely after his alpha father. 

J.D. and Thomas mating had been highly political. J.D. the second oldest child from a kingdom far south and Thomas had prayed for a similar opportunity for his only son Jensen, but there were no omegas in the neighbouring kingdoms and no in those further away. And the law simply forbid for the future king to mate with anything other than an omega. 

Thomas didn’t really care that it would change the live of a young man. It was something that had to be done for the kingdom for Ackland. 

He and his mate had fought bitterly above that subject. J.D. fiercely insisting that it was barbaric to turn someone into an omega. Even if they mating had been arranged it had become very passionate over the years. And that Jensen had remained a single child, was only due to the fact, that after three miscarriages the doctors had insisted the royal pair stopped trying for another child. 

Thomas had always thought, that should he ever had really considered turning a boy into his omega, his O-mega would have castrated him in his sleep. 

J.D. looked at Jensen he seemed upset. J.D. had hoped Jensen would reconsider his choice to turn a boy, even more when Jensen had insisted on meeting his future omega before the turning. The way Jensen had talked about Jarod – no Jared, J.D. had thought they were friends. 

“They lied to us! From the beginning they were lying to us.”   
There was a noise at the door and a boy ith shaggy brown hair entered. J.D. tried to scent him discreetly, but came up with nothing.   
“I think we haven’t met, I’m Jensen’s omega father, J.D.”  
This boy wasn’t a turned omega, a newly turned omega would be writing in pain torn between wanting a knot and the pain of the change. Jared stepped closer shaking the offered hand. 

Thomas off course wasn’t so subtle: “You didn’t turn him?” he asked motioning toward Jared.   
“There was nothing to turn Dad. He is a born O-mega. He is just too young to go into heat. He claimed me while … and than I claimed him. But now he has at least four more months till he goes into heat.”   
“No!” Thomas groaned “You need a mate now and not in four or five month.”  
“So just stay with his first age, not every heat results in a pregnancy. In ten days he has, as far as we know his 16th birthday and than we can announce your mating.” J.D. throws in.   
“But his smell?” Jensen asked.  
“Artificial hormones, they work pretty well now.”   
Thomas nodded his agreement and so it was all decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are Jensen and Thomas so desperate to present Jared now?


	8. The End (sort of)

After a restless night in some kind of guest room Jared was woken by a knock on his door. When he opened the door there was a young male beta standing:  
“Good morning Jared. May I call you Jared? My name is Misha Collins, royal medical adviser. Other people would say doctor. I’m here to give you your hormones shots.”  
“Are they save?” Jared asked. 

He had heard a lot of horror stories about artificial hormones. He wasn’t sure he wanted kids someday but he wanted the choice to have them. 

“Mostly yes and taken under doctor’s orders. A lot of omegas take them to enhance their sex drive.”  
“What? They decide to…”  
“Jared, most omegas are like children so of course no, not they decided but their alphas and betas. You are an O-mega and we just need to tell the world you are four or five month older than you are.”

 

Jared wondered where Jensen was. He had waited at the breakfast table until someone told him Jensen had already left. Since Dr. Misha had left Jared had been alone and it was boring wandering Jensen’s rooms without him and nothing to do. Off course he had tried to leave, but some very tall and unfriendly guards had told him he had to stay in Jensen’s private rooms by the king’s order. 

The hormones were working in his body, they made his skin itchy, his ability to scent had increased and he had a head ache. He had checked Jensen’s library but he couldn’t concentred his mind always drifted off.

 

Jensen, his fathers, two generals and one admiral were in the so called war room. Intelligence service had provided disturbing news of their neighbouring kingdom Skyland. 

The old king of Skyland had died some months ago and his oldest son Michael had taken the throne. The problem was not only Michael wanted the throne his younger brother Lucifer also longed for a crown. So their eye had fallen o Ackland. Ackland had been at peace with all it’s neighbours for more than 40 years and obvious the two brothers of Skyland thought them weak with Jensen as an only child and unmated.  
King Thomas had hoped if Jensen would claim (meaning turn) a boy and it would be announced this show of strength would be enough to show Ackland wasn’t weak or defenceless. But with Jared being so young (meaning too young), they would have to wait for another ten days to announce the mating. It didn’t really helped that Jared was a natural O-mega; Thomas would have preferred a naked turned omega kneeling at Jensens feet yesterday, than a strong mate for his son in a couple of years. 

Jensen was reading the report for the third time. The intelligence service expected an attack at Ackland within the next fortnight. Jensen wasn’t sure his fathers plan would have worked, but now wit Jared as a born omega the plan was obsolete. Jensen missed his mate; he wondered what he was doing and if he missed him too. But no! Jared wasn’t interested in him. It had all been a set up. Jared lied to him, Jareds father had lied to him when he had introduce him and never had Jared told him the truth. 

His body guard and friend entered and whispered in his ear:   
“The tutor is here.”  
“Ah good. Please excuse me for a moment; I need to see my mate.”  
The generals nodded smiling their understanding but his father Thomas said:  
“Take the tutor to your mate, but I expect you back as fast as possible. We need to discuss how and when to tell our people.”  
Jensen nodded his understanding. The kingdom was on the brink of war and needed him. 

It was late afternoon before Jensen returned and he wasn’t alone. He had two other people with him:  
“Jared this is Christian Kane my bodyguard and this is Carl Petersen your tutor.”  
With that Jensen turned around wanting to leave.  
“Wait, that is all? You drop a tutor here after having me locked up for the whole day?”  
For a moment there was a flash of guilt obvious in Jensen’s face but than this Kane guy touched Jensen’s arm as if to remind him of something.   
“Yes.” And with that he and Kane left. 

“Mr. Padalecki I was busy till now studding your school records.” Petersen had walked in and was now unpacking school books from his suitcase.   
What?  
“The kings would prefer if you could accomplish your degree within the next four month.”  
“What? I still have two more years…”   
“Not anymore young man. After you got your degree, it depends on…”  
“Weather I’m pregnant or not…” Jared cut in.   
“Yes exactly, in case you’re not pregnant… there will be several options. The prince and the kings will discuss and decide.”

Jared was about to explode and tell this guy to stuff his books… somewhere, but than he deflated. Who was he? A young boy mated to a prince no real standing within the palace. That would change the day he was officially mated with Jensen. Till than he had to bite the time. 

 

Four days later and five days before his fake 16th birthday Jared could say he hated his tutor. The beta was an arrogant asshole! 

His studies started early at 8 am and except for a lunch and a coffee break continued till 8 pm. Jared never minded studying, but he liked if he could discuss something and work on a problem and figure it out on his own. But not with Petersen, even when Jared was the only student, he had set up a large black board and was teaching like he had a great audience. Well, maybe better learning with Petersen than being locked up alone in Jensen’s rooms. 

He only saw Jensen twice and only for some minutes and never alone. Jared wasn’t stupid he felt there was something going on and that had nothing to do with his mating. No one told him what was going on, but it must be bad. 

Once King Jeffrey had visit him and said it would be easier when Jared’s and Jensen’s mating became official and Jared had a title. 

Jared wondered if Jensen hated him for what he had done to him and if that was the reason he avoided him. Doc Misha came every day giving him his hormones shots. Jared hoped they were save; he wasn’t sure his health was much of a concern for King Thomas. He wanted to present Jared and that was all; but he trusted Doc Misha he even had asked him for suppressants once he would have his heats. 

 

And suddenly it was his mating day. A tuxedo was delivered to his room and than his family was led in. His father and mother were delighted when they entered.  
“Jared, son we are so proud of you.” He said.   
Jared was in an awful mood, the hormone shots driving him nuts:  
“Proud? Why proud because I’m a born O-mega and Jensen didn’t have to turn me? He knows about your little age lie and he was very pissed. So I’m not sure you’ll gain much advantage from my mating. Hello mom, hi Joe.”   
“Do you know what’s going on?” His brother Joe asked.   
“No, nobody tells me anything. I hoped you could tell me. Well King Jeffrey said it will get better once the mating is official and I’m an official part of the royal family.”

There was a knock on the door and than Jensen and his fathers entered all dressed in Uniforms. Jensen looked stunning in his dark blue uniform. The Padalecki´s except Jared bowed before the royal pair.

“Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki it is our pleasure to meet you.” King Jeffrey said.   
“Well yes.” King Thomas interjected. “We will announce the mating of our alpha son Prince Jensen with the O-mega Jared Padalecki. Then I’ll address the nation. Please stay in the background. You’re not expected to say anything. Now we should give the young couple a moment alone.”

With that everybody left but Jared and Jensen.   
“Well you definitely smell like sixteen.” Jensen said he took a deep breath. “I must renew the mating bite.”  
“What?”   
“Well it must look like it just happened.” Jensen argued with a predatory smile.

Jared had found quiet calmative that the bite wasn’t that obvious anymore.   
“Do I get to renew my mark too?”  
“No!” Jensen stepped into his space, backing him up against the wall, pulled his dress shirt away and bit down till he tasted blood. It hurt and Jared started fighting against Jensen’s hold on him. Finally he was able to push him off.   
“Don’t ever do this again.” Jared hissed at Jensen. “I´m not your property you can just mark me whenever you feel like it.”

 

Jensen was like in trance his mate smelled like heaven and home, a green forest after a spring rain, clean, fresh and strong. When he stepped closer he wanted to claim him all over but this wasn’t the time so he went for the second best.   
“I must renew the mating bite.” He lied to Jared. Than he made something up that it must looked like it just happened, which was total bullshit. He stepped closer the smell got stronger the closer he got. Jared backed away from him and Jensen followed he stepped into Jared space, pushed him against the wall, pulled his shirt away barring his neck and bit down. 

Jared smelled so good, he wanted more, almost coming in his pants. He bit down harder drawing blood still biting down harder. Suddenly something was off the smell of his mate changed and it smelled more like fire. He felt Jared fighting him, when Jared finally succeed in pushing him off, he needed a moment to collect him self. Jared wasn’t aroused he was mad at him. 

Jared stepped in front of a mirror the bite mark bloody and fresh at his neck. 

 

They were in the great hall, the Padalecki family in the background, the Kings, Prince Jensen and Jared standing before the thrones.   
“Today is a special day. I proudly announce alpha Prince Jensen mating with O-mega Jared Padalecki. Those two fabulous young men met some month ago, but waited till Jared turned 16 today.” King Jeffrey told the gathered crowed in the hall, as well as the cameras that would broadcast the announcement in every household in Ackland. Jeffrey continued to praise Jared and Jensen’s and Jared’s mating for some more minutes till he motioned them to kneel down. 

A small golden crest was placed upon their heads. Still kneeling King Jeffrey said with a voice that showed how moved he was:  
“ People of Ackland please see your future Kings: Prince Jensen and Prince Jared.” Thunderous applause road thru the hall and some calls: “Hail the Royal Family!” could be heard. 

 

After the applause died down (after several minutes) King Jeffrey stepped back and King Thomas stepped forward: “As happy as this day could be, I have the difficult task to tell my people that from now on our nation is at war with Skyland. The King Michael and his royal brother Lucifer of Skyland declared war to us this morning and attached our border in the north.”

Jared couldn’t breath that was it! That was the big secret they were at war!

“Thanks to our intelligence we knew about their plan and could react before we lost any lives of our fellow citizens.” Thomas took a deep breath what he would announce now he hadn’t discuss with his mate or his son and they wouldn’t like it one bit.   
“Tomorrow I will join with our military forces and lead our attack against Skyland. King Jeffrey will lead our kingdom for so long till this war is over. Prince Jensen will embark to our Allies and try to unite them in our fight. Our new Prince Jared, our war prince Jared, will join the Royal Military Academy. I hope and pray that it won’t be long till we are all reunited here in our home again.” 

End Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know this is NOT an end :-)
> 
> But I really need to work on my Big Bang and this story took 100% of my writing output. 
> 
> There will be more I will try for a weekly update on this vers (it is a vers when there is more than one story right?)
> 
> Any suggestions on the name for this vers?
> 
> Another reason I wanted to end this story now is, you remember this was a kink meme fill and I want to have it marked finish. Some people don´t like WIP´s and will start reading after it´s finished... well kind of finished.
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoyed the story. 
> 
> Are some of the people still around who sent more ... let´s say challeging comments? 
> 
> As a rule I will not delete your comments but please keep in mind: this is my work, I spend time, effort, love and many emotions to write these stories. You don´t have to agree with me or the character (God I hope you don´t) but please be nice. This is my hobby please don´t spoil it to me.


	9. Chapter 9

The story continues with "The War Princes"

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
